Happy Feet: The Easter Special (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Happy Feet: The Easter Special written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Get That Basket". Plot (At Skua-Land, Dargo fly into the land where he see the skuas) *Dargo: Skuas. *Boss Skua: Hey you! Come right here! *Dargo: *land in the ice* What do you want? *Boss Skua: I said what do you want from us? *Dargo: I was going to ask you a favor. I want you to stop Mumble from getting that basket. *Boss Skua: I didn't know they're bad puffins in this world. *Dargo: No! I want you to stop both Mumble and Sven from retrieving the basket. *Boss Skua: Ah, something that is even more of a task than being choked on a stick. *Dargo: We made a deal. We're going to kill Mumble and Sven by tonight. The time has come and Antarctica will be ours. *Boss Skua: Look like we made a deal together. A team up! *Dargo: With your minions, we can stop the penguins together. *Boss Skua: I love the sound of that. (At the ocean, the gang is arriving at Adelie-Land) *Ramón: We made it. To Adelie-Land. *Mumble: There we are. *Easter Bunny: Wow. *Grasshopper: Man, it's so cold in here. *Sven: Alway need a sweater my friend. *Erik: Look i see Raul and the gang. *Ramón: Raul! *Raul: Hey amigo! You're back. *Rinaldo: It's really him. *Nestor: They brought a friend with us. *Lombardo: And a little one. (The boat dock to the beach) *Mumble: Hey amigos. *Raul: Nice to see you tallboy. *Nestor: You're getting bigger. *Easter Bunny: I've never seen a bigger land like this before. *Grasshopper: Early to catch up like an empty stomach. *Sven: Hello my friends, we are back with this great gift. *Rinaldo: Wow. *Lombardo: It smells good from the inside. *Easter Bunny: No it is not for you. It's for somebody else. *Rinaldo: Ah man. *Raul: We were so close. *Lovelace: Ah, Sven. You made it back. *Sven: Sorry for the long wait boss. I have been going out with Mumbly. *Lovelace: Well my man, it been a long wait. Friends forever. *Sven: Come on guys, we got more fun in the main side. *Mumble: Like a dance, a song or a contest? *Sven: More of a dance. *Nestor: Prove it my friend. *Carmen: Ooh, my boy is back. *Ramón: Oh Carmen, you giggle me with the hugs. *Mumble: We got a problem going on. *Lovelace: What is the problem this time? *Mumble: Dargo, the uncle of Sven is trying to go after the basket. But we need to return this basket somewhere. *Easter Bunny: We might need a bigger boat this time. *Phoenix: The bunny's right. *Grasshopper: Ho ho ho, he's right. *Lovelace: There could be a chance that we can stop him from getting that basket. *Sven: But we can't. He's my uncle. I disappoint him this time. *Lovelace: You what? You can't disappoint your uncle for the bad things he done. *Sven: Yeah. What happen if he bring in the skuas and attack all the penguins in Adelie-Land? There could be no Adelie-Land in the first place. *Lovelace: Just listen to your feelings. Don't express what your uncle say. *Sven: Okay. *Carmen: Just be brave like your father. *Sven: Brave like Lars the hero. *Lovelace: Ah ha, now we're talking. *Carmen: You express me with that attitude. Now you have to be brave like in singing form. *singing* *Lovelace: Oh my, what a song. *Sven: It is so beautiful. *Hugh: I can really feel it in my heart. *Mumble: My god, you sing good. *Carmen: Yes papi. Now can you feel the heart of your moment? *Mumble: I thought we have heartsongs and heartsongs are suppose to let you feel the breeze of your heart with the song inside your soul. *Carmen: We get it Mumble. We don't want you to have a headache ever again. *Mumble: Sure beats me. *Lovelace: So, what can you tell us about your journey? *Mumble: It was sort of a easter journey. You guys know that Sven has a uncle named Dargo. *Everyone: *shocked* *Sven: It's true. I have a very very long old uncle. *Lovelace: Didn't we go to your homeland a few months ago? *Sven: A lot of months and it already been two years. Yes, you all came to Puffin-Land. My uncle wasn't there when the polar bears are around. *Mumble: So what is the next step? *Sven: My uncle is being a stubborn. What if he brought more friends and one of them is the skuas. *Everyone: *shocked* *Raul: Now he made the theory even worse. *Sven: Guys, this is a very serious news, not a happy one. *Mumble: I hope we can stop your uncle from going after that basket. *Sven: Do you guys trust me? *Raul: Yes, we all trust you. *Sven: Then we know whatever it takes. *Nestor: Live or go down. *Mumble: We can do it together and plan for Dargo's next bad thing. *Lovelace: That's a lot of teamwork. *Ramón: Mama mia, i think we're gonna try and save the antarctic from Dargo's evil tricks. *Sven: No. He's not that bad. *Mumble: I thought you said he was bad. *Lovelace: I thought we trusted you. *Sven: We did. I don't trust my uncle at all. He may be having a deal with the skuas. Even the Boss Skua is there all along. *Mumble: Guys, we need to make a statement. We should figure out on stopping the skuas for good and live with peace and life. *Black: The idea is bad! *White: We should not divide into two groups! *Everyone: Boo! *Mumble: Guys, everyone calm down. We can teach Dargo a lesson to stop ruining the easter spirit. *Black: It's not gonna work. *White: Take a flying leap. *Mumble: Okay! We should all find Dargo together to stop this madness together. *Hugh: Come on everyone, isn't that complicated to go and team up with everyone on their own? *Lovelace: No more complaining. We already discussed about this in the last few months. *Mumble: Fine. No more complaining for now. MORE TO COME Next: Happy Feet: The Easter Special (Epilogue) Previous: Happy Feet: The Easter Special (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories